


Make it up to you

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Stiles has been… different with you lately and you’re not sure why. Will he realize what he’s doing?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 36





	Make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr: Prompt: Hello! i love your work, is there any chance you could make a one-shot or something about the reader being a child and being really close to stiles, when something happens with werewolves or something Stiles doesn’t really make time for her so she thinks that Stiles doesn’t love her anymore. when he continued to ignore her she starts ignoring him and stiles notices and tries to make it up to her with fluff please!- from Annon

The first memory you had was of you and Stiles running around the backyard, the two of you were playing detective and while time has stolen the memory of what you were searching for you still remembered it. 

The two of you had been climbing the tree into the treehouse when you’d slipped and managed to shred the front of your leg. 

Stiles had immediately jumped down from the treehouse and ran inside where he had gotten the first aid kit while he screamed for his dad to come help. You don’t know what the Sheriff was doing but Stiles had come sprinting out of the house with the box that was about half his size. 

He’d dropped down next to you and had pulled out the biggest bandaid he could find while telling you that it was going to be okay, trying to get you to stop crying when his dad had made it outside. 

Mr. Stilinski had tried to get his son to let go of the bandaid but Stile had adamantly refused. The older man had huffed but had worked with Stiles, teaching him to start off by cleaning your wound and then putting on the bandaid. 

It was the first time you knew that Stiles was always going to be your best friend. 

The next time you were sure that Stiles was going to always be a part of your life was your first fight with Scott. 

Scott and Stiles had been as thick as thieves. For some reason, you and Scott just seemed to not get along the same way. Looking back on it you’re sure it was because you were jealous even then of Stiles’ time and you didn’t want anyone to take him from you. 

You and Stiles had plans that weekend to watch Beauty and the Beast. You watched movies every Friday and this time it had been your turn to choose. Sometimes Scott would join the two of you and usually, he would pick the movie. He was supposed to come over but he didn’t want to watch a girly movie and had demanded that you change it. 

After refusing for the thousandth time, he’d called you a dumb baby and Stiles had immediately jumped to your defense. He’d told Scott, in no uncertain terms, that Beauty and the Beast was not a baby movie because it was a movie you liked. 

The first time you realized that you liked him was when Lydia Martin had thrown one of her famous birthday parties. She had gone out of her way to invite everyone in the class and your mom had taken you and Stiles to the mall so you could find a pretty dress for the party and Stiles could find a nice new shirt. 

Before he’d eve started looking for a new shirt, Stiles had been going through the different girl’s clothes and all the stuff around the girl’s section kept asking you your opinion. At first, you had gone along with it and had been happy to help but at one point, you had asked him why he was asking you about all these girly things. 

He froze for a moment before blurting out, “I need to make Lydia fall in love with me.”

It stung… to say the least. 

But you hadn’t really understood it and you had a hard time making yourself be happy for him. 

When the day of the party came, you’d gone with Stiles and Scott (having grown out of your arguments and fights from before) and your mom dropped you off at the Martin house. 

You’d walked up in your new dress with Scott and Stiles just behind you and Mrs. Martin had been so nice when she led you to the backyard. And you’d watched Stiles as he gave Lydia her present. 

You tried to play with Scott and some of the other kids, but each time you saw Stiles, he was staring at Lydia like she was the sun and for some reason… it hurt. 

But he was happy about it… 

It took a long, long conversation with your mom to realize that maybe you did have feelings for the boy you had grown up with. 

As time went on as you got older, you realized - He was in love with her. 

So, you’d decided that you weren’t going to stop him. You decided that you would be his best friend. You would support him and encourage him and cherish him throughout all your life. 

One of the things that had never changed were movie nights. Friday nights were always movie nights. Whether it was at your house or his house. 

The only time that changed was when you were dealing with Scott being a newly transformed wolf, Alpha Peter, Alpha Derek, Gerard, and Jackson- the Kanima. 

But things have changed recently… and you’re not sure why. 

Maybe it was Heather… 

Ever since she’d been sacrificed, Stiles had been a little bit off and you can’t really blame him. She had been his first crush and the two of them had known each other before you’d met. Her mom and his had been the best of friends for a while. 

Sure, losing Heather had been a blow to you and Scott as well… there, sadly, hadn’t been enough time to really mourn the girl, however. But for Stiles… there was something different about it. 

Stiles has been slipping away from you. It’s like he’d rather be anywhere else and you’re not sure what you could have done to make him feel that way. 

Sitting on the hood of Roscoe, you’re waiting for the boys to finish off lacrosse practice, while you work on some homework. 

It isn’t long before Scott comes out. But the thing is that Stiles is missing. 

“Where’s Sti?” you ask your dark-haired friend and you can see his shoulder sag for a moment. 

Scott clears his throat and rubs his neck, a habit he picked up from Stiles years ago, indicating that he’s uncomfortable before he clears his throat, “He… he Ummm… he said he’d… “ Scott trailed off and you could see that he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. 

Sighing, you closed your textbook before getting off Roscoe. Packing up your bag, you shrug your shoulders and mutter to Scott, “I get it.” 

Slinging your backpack on, you nod at Scott before walking towards the street. 

“Wait! Y/N!” Scott tries, “Let me give you a ride.”

“It’s fine Scotty, I need some time to myself anyway,” you tell him with a soft smile before making your way to the street. You planned on catching the bus to get home. 

Getting home that night, you have a quiet dinner before making your way upstairs. Working through your homework, you find yourself having a hard time concentrating. This last rejection hurt more than you thought was possible. Mostly because you never thought that Stiles would reject you like this. 

Foolishly, you keep looking at your phone. Hoping you missed it ringing or the telltale ding of a new text. While you do get a few texts, they’re from Allison, Scott, and Lydia. No sign of Stiles.

By morning, you realize and accept that he’s not reaching out because he doesn’t want to. 

If Stiles doesn’t want anything to do with you then so be it. You won’t have anything to do with him. 

The next few weeks end up being a test of that resolve.

You tried to hold out that you were overreacting but when Friday came around and your scheduled movie night came and went without a trace from the spazztic boy, you realized that you weren’t losing your mind. He was being distant. 

So you did what you always did when you were hurt, you pulled into yourself. 

It went on like this for months.

When it was just you and the girls, you and Scott, you and Isaac - you were fine. You acted like there were no issues. But the second that Stiles came around you shut down. 

There was no more joking with him. 

No more offering to help him figure things out. 

If you were hanging out with the pack, the second that Stiles came around you would make an excuse to be anywhere else. 

It’s not long after that Deaton goes missing that Stiles comes to you, “Y/N - I think I know who the -”

“I have to go,” you cut him off before he can finish his sentence. You’ve done so well at staying away from him… avoiding him… that this time it’s an automatic response. One that you’re not willing to let go just because he suddenly wants to share with you. 

Stiles watched as you took off in the opposite direction. He called after you but you just kept walking. 

Something you’d never done before. 

Making his way after you, he’s cut off my Scott a moment later. 

“Dude what are you doing?” he asks his werewolf friend. 

“Dude, what are you doing? Why are you going after Y/N?” Scotts asks and he can hear the underlying anger in the Alpha’s voice. 

“What do you mean Scott?” Stiles asks and suddenly it dawns on him - He’s missed no less than three different Friday night movie nights. 

He’d been a little distant, completely distracted by what was going on with the sacrifices. He’d been blaming himself for Erica and for Heather.

He felt like if he’d gotten Erica away from Gerard or hadn’t left Heather alone they would still be alive. 

Normally he would talk to you about it but this time… the fact that he’d been getting a condom when Heather had been taken… it made him feel like he couldn’t talk to you. 

That was a new thing too. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust you - he most definitely did. It was that, for some reason, the idea of being with Heather now felt almost sickening. Sure he’d wanted to at the time but the idea of telling you and seeing hurt flash across your face, disgust, or worse yet - nothing. 

There was something about that that made him feel like having Y/N know about what he’d been about to do with Heather that just made him feel really icky. 

Realizing that he has to fix it, he tells Scott, “I gotta go.”

He rushes to his house and grabs some of your favorite movies, making sure that the newest release of Beauty and the Beast is in the mix. As much as you like to pretend that you’ve grown out of it, he knows that you still love the movie. 

You had dragged him to the opening night of the live action. 

Grabbing a few more things, he makes his way over to your house. It’s Thursday which means that you won’t be home for a few hours yet. After school, you’ve got a tutoring gig for one of the freshman and when you get home, the first thing you’ll do is go to the treehouse to relax a bit. He has just enough time to get the treehouse ready. 

Getting home, you stretch your tired shoulders out before making your way into the backyard. It’s been a rough few weeks and you miss your Stiles but you have to stay strong. He doesn’t seem to want you in his life so you have to let him go. 

Climbing up the ladder, you lift up the hatch only to find yourself surrounded by the sound of your favorite song flowing through the small boombox Stiles had bought a few years ago. 

The projector is on and the opening scene to Beauty and the Beast is currently just waiting for you to push play. 

Glancing around, you find the whole place has been decorated in fairy lights and there’s new bean bag chairs for you to sit on. There’s also a set up of blankets with a bunch of pillows and your favorite snacks lined up on the small table in the room. Stiles standing in the corner, his legs bouncing and he looks nervous. 

“Sti?”

He looks at you and he takes a step towards you before he seems to think better of it. A moment later, he seems to not care and pushes himself forward, he takes your hands in his and begins to apologize, “Look I am so sorry for the last few weeks… I’ve been…. Well… I’ve been a shitty friend and…” he licks his lips like they’re suddenly dry and he looks around for a moment before he continues, “I have missed movie nights cause I’ve been so out of it and that’s not fair to you. I know I can’t go back and fix those but….maybe I can sort of make it up to you?”

“Sti,” you begin, “You don’t have-”

“But I want to!” he cuts you off, “I want to spend time with you. I want to be able to sit down and watch a movie with you. I want to watch you get so frustrated with Beast for not going after Belle… I want to watch you have a mental argument with yourself over whether or not the villagers are complete idiots or just minor ones. I want to sit here and watch your favorite move. And tomorrow I want to come back and we can watch it again and the next day… and then the following day we can start over on Star Wars cause you can only watch Beauty and the Beast so many times in a row…”

There’s a sincerity in your voice that you recognize. Stiles truly is sorry about this… 

This is your Stiles.. 

The one that you’ve been in love with for years. 

It takes you a moment but you nod your head in agreement. Stiles rewards you with the largest smile you can remember seeing and a moment later he’s pulling you towards the blankets and the table. 

The two of you spend the rest of the night watching your favorite movie and reestablishing Friday night movie nights, even though it’s Thursday.


End file.
